Dream Kiss
by Ozze
Summary: The Dream...i remember...the heart buring kiss, the gental touch,his loveing gray eyes..."Darco". HermioneDraco both hate each other in reality, but can't let go of one another in their Dreams. a story of love, murder and Vampire's. (rated R for future ch
1. The Dream

AN: AHHHH I my first chapter!!!!! I posted it out once last year but I hated my own writing!!! I found so many mistakes that I felt that I had to take it off and re-do the bad bits of it. So this is the new and improved first chapter of my story. I really suck, but I really love fan fiction sooooo much it's a crime if I didn't write one! If you review me and tell me wat I need to improve I'll be very super thankful!! Luv you guys! Ozze xxoo  
  
Disclaimer :I do not own these people or Hogwarts at all even if I whish I did...(like Draco..mmm)  
  
Dream kiss~ chapter 1: The Dream  
  
"No not now he's going to find us! I can't!" she said as she tried to get free from his firm grip as he pulled her into a dark empty classroom.  
  
"It'll be okay Hermione, trust me, I really need you now" he said softly into her ear with one hand cupping her face and the other on her lower back pulling her body closer to his.  
  
"But..." as she was about to object, he had cut her off by pressing his lips hard against hers. It was all so fast and so sudden that she had forgotten to close her eyes.  
  
Their bodies now locked together she could not find a way to get out of this passionate embrace, from kissing her upper lip he slowly moved down to her collar bone. She could feel her knees starting to tremble, she felt like she was going to fall to the ground. But he held her up against the wall making sure that wasn't going to happen.  
  
With all the strength she had left She moved her hands behind his neck to pull him up for one soft and gentle kiss on his lower lip and pushed him away. Looking up into his loving gray eyes she heard herself say "Draco.."  
  
Then the dark room turned into light...  
  
'Herm, Herm! .......Hermione Granger!!!' Lavender yelled out as she shook her awake.  
  
Hermione still half asleep finally moaned out 'wha...Wat da?'  
  
Her eyes open to see Lavenders face 3 inches away from hers all dressed and ready for school. 'Come on! This isn't like you Herm, breakfast is almost over and your still sleeping? I thought I was going to have to slap you awake!' with a look of annoyance she started to kick Hermione out of bed.  
  
It took a whole 15 minutes for her to actually roll out of bed, for some reason she felt like going back into that dream she just had, but couldn't seem to remember why?  
  
She went to sit by her windowsill where Crookshank sat as well, and look out into the new day. The weather seemed to be a bit gloomy like her feelings.  
  
With that she stood up and went over to her dresser mirror to inspect her self, which to her disappointment had not changed much over the six years she had been at Hogwarts. She had grown in "some areas" over the summer holidays, but to her they seem unnoticeable.  
  
"Just not as much as Ginny and Lavender" she thought to her self, they were both fully grown and currently are the main target for any boy at Hogwarts, they both even dated Harry at one stage (Hermione pretended not to care) which they always still like to talk about and compare to their other boyfriends to.  
  
All the same there was no point to her complaining, everyone still and will always know her to be the "Gryffindor book worm", and she was sick and tried of it.  
  
Tired of looking at her self she got her towel and headed off for the prefect's bathroom.  
  
Trying to remember her dream at the same time as she walked, she kept having a feeling that there was something that she was missing... there was something important about it, but she just could not remember what it was! All she could remember was how real it all felt.  
  
As her mind was wandering off she forgot to look where she was going and bumped into something rather hard, which knocked her down on to the floor.  
  
'Ah bloody hell!' she yelled out before looking at what she had actually bumped into, which just happened to be her best friend, Harry Potter's Chest!  
  
'Are you right Herm?' he said as he helped her up off the ground.  
  
Harry was now a bigger worldwide hero then was when he was the one-year-old boy "The boy who lived". Not only was he a hero him and Ron were also known as "the hottest boys in Gryffindor", well that's what Ginny who just can never seem to stop talking about Harry had told her and anyone that would listen anyway...  
  
Sure he had changed he was now 6 foot 2 and with his black hair was now easy to control and his glasses, it gave him a look of intelligent and high status, but it was his bright green eyes that really melted the girls hearts. His body was now muscular and bored from playing quidich so much thru the years (not that she really been looking that hard...). And that smile of his seem to top off his whole look, making him the boy next door.  
  
Hermione had a crush on him for years... but never told a soul.  
  
Same thing with Ron, he had gotten to be a keeper for in the quidich team after Wood had gone and was now 6 foot 3, his hair was still flaming red but with a tint of darker red shades. He was well known for his "player habits" of having too many girl friends at once (which Hermione really did not encourage, and always told him off for doing so).  
  
Altogether they always told her that they were still her best friends, and could never confide in anyone or trust anyone else if they needed help. But to Hermione it just didn't seem that way anymore. Some times she just felt so far behind that she would wonder about how she was ever going to catch up to them...  
  
'Herm earth to Hermione, I said are you okay?" he said as well as clicking his fingers annoyingly in front of her face.  
  
With that she quickly got up off the ground 'yep, I'm okay just a bit tired that's all' after saying that she really did feel tired.  
  
'Yeh doesn't seem like you normally you're the first one to get up at mornings. We had to go to Breakfast with out you.'  
  
They both bent down at the same time to get Hermione's towel, which had fallen on the ground at impact. When she bent down to pick it up, she detected a cheeky grin on Harry's face.  
  
'What?' she spat out thinking that he was making fun of her more or less "lioness bed hair" but got an even more confusing answer.  
  
Still grinning he looked down at his feet then into her brown eyes. For a split of a second she felt her knees weaken. 'Well, you... I just thought you looked kind of cute when your tired. That's all'  
  
Hearing this she could feel her face burring bright red with embarrassment!!! She tried to hide her face by looking down at her feet, which just intently became very fascinating.  
  
'Well you did ask, I'll go now see you later in potion' oh and thanks for letting me copy the assignment, Snape would of had a field day if he knew I wasn't doing the work.'  
  
'That okay, but I'm never going to let you copy my homework all the time! You know what I think about copying-'  
  
'Okay Hermione, anyways sorry me and Ron never have much time to talk with you, hey I never even have time for my homework! being Quidditch captain can really takes up a lot of my time Ron as well ' this made Hermione giggle.  
  
'Well just win the Quidditch cup this year and we'll be even okay '  
  
'Got it...win cup, sure thing see you in potions'  
  
Before Hermione had even said goodbye back to him, he had already started walking toward Ginny who was sitting in the common room talking to Dean and some other 2nd year boys. And acted as if Hermione wasn't even there.  
  
Hermione didn't know why she was so excited when he said she looked cute, when she had manage to clam her self down, she took a quick looked at him talking to Ginny who was now all playful giving him little fake punches on his arm. She could feel the gloomy feeling coming back into her stomach.  
  
"Dream on Hermione, you can't even get your own cat to notice you! As if he would ever notice you in that way...I guess it's better this way" a voice Seemed to repeating in her mind.  
  
She slowly continued her walk to the prefect's bath room feeling like her day just couldn't get any worse then it already was even, the fact that she had double potion with slitheren next didn't even seem to worried her...That when some thing clicked in her the back of her head head.  
  
The dream she had last night...it was all coming back to her now! She remembered it bit by bit, the dark classroom, the gentle touch, the passionate embrace, the fire burring kiss, his loving gray eyes...Draco????!!!!  
  
As she went into panic mode she couldn't help but let out a major scream "aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
A/N: I really do suck at this I don't know if the chapters too short or too long please review me and tell me what you think. Oo and sorry for any bad spelling! I suck!  
  
Ps, if it seemed like she's head over heels for Harry, well she is, for now... Harry such an ass!!! 


	2. She's not the only one with a secret

A/N: reviews!!!! I love you guys, you guys are sooooooo b-e-a-utiful! These are a list of my reviewers errrrrr (For being my first reviewer err win's a teddy bear!!), Kate, Kole17, darkdreamer319, and Kisses_from_angel (you are too kind!)  
  
I'm finding that I'm getting too ahead of myself, I already know how I'm going to end it! (Not that it will be ending anytime soon hehehehe)  
  
I also found it so hard to write Draco, because first I couldn't help making him sound like the biggest ass in the world, but this way he's still a ass but forgive-able ass, and the story might seem like it's going no where but all the info will help understanding the other chapters to come. Sorry if it's a bit boring...but it will get better...I think. Ozze xxooxxoo  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rolling in the best, I am not. She owns these people I do not. She owns the base of this story I do not. She gets millions, I do not. She doesn't have a bad-spelling problem, I sadly do It would be wonderful to be her, and it would suck to be me...  
  
Dream Kiss~ Chapter 2 "she's not the only one with a secret"  
  
"I can't feel The way I did before! Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored!  
  
Time won't take, Just damage anyone! Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored!  
  
AH, LET ME OUT NOW YOUR GONNA LISTEN TO ME WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT RIGHT NOW... HEAR ME OUT RIGHT NOW..."  
  
Woken up by the "wakeup-call" Draco Malfoy let out a huge moan, not wanting to actually wake up.  
  
With The music still vibrating his whole room, he picked up the remote from his bedside table and turned down the volume to a conversation level.  
  
'That dream...'he thought to him self as he looked up at his ceiling and closed his eyes to help him self remember it.  
  
He could still feel the girl's soft sweet strawberry lips pressed gently on his own, causing him to feel warm all over.  
  
'I would kill for another one of those kisses' The thought flashed in his mind.  
  
But even if it had been sweet dream (which he didn't often have) There was something about that dream that disturbed him; he just couldn't seem to figure out what it was...  
  
Just as he was trying to go back into his dream, he felt a hand touch his bare chest.  
  
The hand had belonged to Cho Chang the Ravenclaw seeker who was fast asleep next to him.  
  
An evil smirk started to quickly spread across his face as images of what he had manage to make her "scream" and "do" for him the night before started folding back to his memory.  
  
But she meant nothing to him, just another pretty face and good lay.  
  
The fact that she currently happened to be Weasley's girlfriend was just a big bonus. O' just imagining Weasley face as his "poor" little heart started to break into little bits and pieces, made the whole thing just so much more enjoyable.  
  
'Another day, another dame' He thought to him self as he bent over her and whispered an incantation into her ear.  
  
The spell "Roomonierays" would make her forget everything that she done since she had walked into his bedroom, the spell would activate the instant she walked out of his bedroom. Draco thought it was better then going thru the "heart-break" and "after- hate" of breaking up.  
  
After a few years of this, he had become a master at conjuring different memory spells.  
  
He then went to pull open the first draw of his bedside table and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, a Polaroid camera, and a note that he had been using since he was in 3rd year, which had he had written in neat lettering...  
  
Gone to take a shower,  
  
Go to breakfast without me. You can use the passage way, I'll meet you there  
  
Love Draco xxx Ps Thanks for the unforgettable night  
  
He then took one last look at her before pulling up his camera up to his face and took a shot of her sleeping, and put the note on his pillow.  
  
Pulling out the Polaroid picture he got out of his 4poster bed and pulled on a pair of dark green boxers and dark denim jeans, being careful not to wake her up.  
  
He was now 6'4 with broad shoulders and mussels that were kept in shape by more then just playing Quidditch. His light blond hair was shorter but was still combed back and carefully looked after. His silver gray eyes looked cold and solid with little feeling, his eyes seem to always be able to make people grow weak and powerless which was one great advantage to Draco. And when he turned his back, on his left shoulder was a large tattoo of black sliver dragon.  
  
Putting a cigarette into his mouth he slowly moved towards his wardrobe and started looking for the serpent head at the back of it and gave it a strong tug.  
  
By the time the wall at the back had disappeared into thin air, he had already lit his cigarette and inhaled the smoke deep into his lungs.  
  
The instant he stepped into the darkness, torches lit up along the walls in a long line as the wall behind him reappeared with a serpent head poking out of it.  
  
He walked down the stone staircase leading deeper and deeper bellow Hogwarts, until he had reached his destination "The Chamber of Secrets."  
  
After Potter and company had taken out the "giant serpent"; no one had ever bothered to come back down, thinking the only passage way was blocked off by "wonder boy". They were very wrong about that one.  
  
From the chamber there were so many passages that lead to everywhere inside and outside the school grounds, that even Draco still got lost now and again. (He even once found Him self in the Headmaster's office, but was lucky because Dumbledore wasn't there or he would of surely been expelled, which meant he would of had to face his dick head father. That was far worse then being expelled)  
  
He had never taken anyone down there; he thought it best that no one knew about it. Because this was his hiding place, his getaway from the fuck up world that he lived in.  
  
Potter and his "save the day club" were just small annoying itch compared to what he was going thru at home.  
  
He ran away from home during the summer holidays and slept there to get away from Lucius and his "disciplining". He hated his father...  
  
"No place like home" He said out loud as he entered his "real" bedroom.  
  
Made by the same people who made the chamber, it had stone walls filled with books (most of them about Dark Magic) a big study area a lot bigger then the house common rooms, on the other side there was a king size 4poster bed covered with black and green sheets with figures carved into the wall behind. The centre of the room had a huge fireplace that was always lit. To top it all off the ceiling was enchanted to be the moving night sky.  
  
Dumping his smoke into the fireplace he walked over to his bedside table and pulled out a box, which was filled with Polaroid pictures.  
  
Each one with a different girl on them, with their name's and date written on the back of each one. Some of the girls in the photo's were still sleeping, other were either waving at him or blowing kisses, or being really rued towards him.  
  
This he liked to call his "box of trophies" which he been collecting since 3rd yr.  
  
'Shit I might need to get a new box by the end of the year' A grin spared across his face, as he slip the box back into its place. And he thought about his dream again...  
  
'Who was she? She did feel like a real person...like someone he knew'  
  
He thought as he started walking to his bathroom, which was just as impressive as his bedroom.  
  
The whole time he was in the shower he was deep in thought about 'her'  
  
'Her smooth skin, her brown hair... cinnamon eyes...who-'  
  
He cut himself off when a switch finally clicked in his head allowing him to remember it in full detail...  
  
'"No, not here...he'll find us" she told me...not listing I pulled her into an empty class room not being able to hold back ...her brown cinnamon eyes ready to ready burst into tears as she gave me that last kiss  
  
"Draco" I hear her say my name...by then I really hungered for more...then I said..."trust me Her-'  
  
"Granger"  
  
He heard himself say out loud, right before banging his head hard into the shower wall.  
  
A/N: again I am so sorry if I missed spelt something, English is my 2nd language and it takes so long for me to correct it. Do you guys think I should maybe think of moving the story to rated R or that it should be all right where it is? Plz review me and give me some ideas, I love hearing what other people think! 


	3. Can't get you out of my head

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, and your right Kate about the porn, sure some of them have a good story line too it but when the writer starts writing their first sex chapter it's looks to me as if they can't stop! But I would be a hypocrite if I said that I was not thinking about putting in a bit of ... "love scenes" here and there after all it is a romance. But at the moment I think I'll stay in pg13 and if anything comes up I "will," warn you chapters before hand.  
  
Oh and thank you "Dracoslut" for reviewing as well! Thank you! Hope you like it and again sorry for the sucky spelling Oz Ps. To you chicks at Stuartholme! I miss you guys so much! xxooxxoo  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rolling has all the rights to this story, and I don't have the right to anything...right that's done. enjoy  
  
Dream Kiss Chapter 3 "can't get you out of my head"  
  
'No! ...NEVER...it was just a stupid Dream... THAT I CAN'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' Voices yelled in Hermione's head as images from her dream kept replaying over like film in her mind the entire morning.  
  
The walk to the potions classroom in the dungeons was also not helping. Knowing that "he" would be there, just re triggered the "images" over again and again.  
  
"Herm, are you okay? You've been acting funny all morning..."  
  
Pulled back to earth Hermione turned her head and realized that she had forgotten that Harry and Ron were actually walking along beside her, and talking to her!  
  
"Umm yah! I'm fine I'm just feel sick that's all...yep really sick" as she said the word sick the images re-started, she felt like cursing herself.  
  
"Maybe you should give Madam Pomfrey a visit, I can take you after-"  
  
"NO! Sorry Harry. I mean, it's nothing that bad...it's only a headache that's all, it'll go away" Hermione lied quickly cutting Harry off.  
  
The idea of telling Harry and Ron was out of the question, it would be embarrassing to confess that she actually been fantasying about someone they all hated. And Hermione herself couldn't understand why she was making such a big deal out of something that wasn't even worth a thought, she never had the same dream 2 nights in a row so she was sure that this whole thing "would" come to pass and that everything would be normal in her head again. But a part of her was still not convinced that this was true.  
  
Harry looked at her with an arched eyebrow and continued to talk. "Oh well... if you say so. Hey Ron how's the thing between you and Cho going?" Harry turned and faced Ron who had a big grin on his face.  
  
"Very smoothly actually. I was suppose to see her yesterday night for a little pillow kissing session but she must of been studying somewhere cause I couldn't find her." With this Hermione punched Ron hard in the arm reminding him that she was also listing.  
  
"Ah! What with you? We 'are' dating you know! Anyway, No hard feelings I hope Harry" He finished off looking Harry with a sarcastic 'I-do-care' look in his eyes, at the same time ignoring Hermione altogether.  
  
"It's alright me and Cho are just good friend now, but I have to admit she was a grate girlfriend" Harry said Not noticing that Hermione had turned to look at him for a spilt of a second.  
  
They had finally reached the potions classroom, which was empty at the moment. So the three of them found them selves seats at that back of the class so they could avoid Snape's death glares during the session. He was still a pain in the ass.  
  
The thought Draco came back to Hermione as she sat there waiting for the class to start.  
  
After thinking it over Hermione knew that she really wasn't ready to face Malfoy after that Dream, but she also didn't want him to have an advantage over her. Silently she decided to stop thinking about the whole subject and think about her work.  
  
'Yes, why am I thinking about guys when I 'should' be thinking about the exams and Homework, something important! Yes study... that should stop me thinking of-'  
  
As Draco made his way to potions he had only one thought in his mind, Granger.  
  
'What is the world coming to? What's next, dreams about happy father and son moments with Lucius?' he smirked to him self at how he stupid it sounded in his head.  
  
Granger had been hunting his thoughts all morning, he tried thinking of other things but they just weren't as entertaining as the dream and didn't stay in his head for long. "Him" actually Dreaming of "Her" in that way was a bit disturbing he had to admit but still it was only a dream and would be nothing more.  
  
'In reality even if I did have a chance, I wouldn't take her. Clueless Potter worshiper's have never really been my style.'  
  
That's when he remembered the kiss and almost took back what he said. Almost. Draco shook the idea out of his head and continued walking on to class.  
  
As the students from both Houses started to pour into the classroom, Hermione kept looking up from her potions textbook to see if Malfoy had entered the room. She cursed herself and went back to her textbook but was unable to read a word.  
  
Finally Professor Snape entered the room with the usual look of annoyance on his face as if he really did not have the time to teach followed closely by Draco who was carrying his bag over his shoulder and a hand in his pocket.  
  
Hermione found it impossible to breath. She had been waiting for this moment all morning to prove to herself that it was nothing. But it didn't feel that way at the moment.  
  
Without warning he looked striate at Hermione and for a moment their eyes meant. His stare was cold and emotionless but not hard and solid as they were before. Hermione felt her keens weaken as his stare reminded her of the dream she had been trying all morning to forget.  
  
A/N: I know that chapter is boring, the next one is a bit boring too but it is important. But the 5th chapter should be interesting. I hope that Fanfic.net gets there act together. None of my friends have been able to get thru. Well I got to go and study. (See how important I think fan fic is? I put it in front of my studies!) Well review darlings and I'll up date soon. Cheers 


	4. potions actcident

A/N: Hello people...Reviews!!! Wow, I love my reviews! But some of you are too nice. My story isn't that well written. Like I read over my 3rd chapter and I had at lest 500 spelling errors. But doesn't mean I don't want reviews! Ahem, anyway I have cut chapter 3 in half because it was just becoming too hard to write or to keep it from being boring. This chapter will become important in due time. And if you have a thing with blood like you can't stand the stuff...just brace you self a bit. At the mean time enjoy and REVIEW Here's a list of reviews: average janekole17lover del DragonDan'sGrls mary and yes who could forget Kate.  
  
Ps. Sarah, Sharni I really miss you guys! This chapter is for you guys and all those chicks at school. Go girl power!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rolling owns everything, she will soon own a small island that she will name "Potter Island" and a big jet to get there, and then she will own a computer company and take over the world. But I will not own these things because I am not as talented.  
  
Dream Kiss Chapter 4 "Potion accident"  
  
"Would you mind finding a seat Mr. Malfoy or shale I just start the class with out you?" Asked Professor Snape who looked like he forced him self to keep his voice clam.  
  
Hermione blushed; realizing that she had been staring, she quickly pulled her book up to her face to conceal it.  
  
'O MY GOD! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?' Hermione kept asking herself as her hart jumped under her chest.  
  
"If that was us up there it would have been 50 points off Gryffindor!" Ron whispered  
  
"Well we can't really do anything about it can we?" Harry whispered back as he took out his notes from his bag.  
  
After gaining some courage Hermione looked over her textbook to see that Malfoy had found a seat just a few desks in front of her. She couldn't help but notice how different he looked.  
  
"Now I trust that all of you have done your homework on the 'Belladonna potions' in you textbooks page 219" Snape gave Harry a quick glance and turned back to the whole class.  
  
"Well now that we are all 'prepared' we will start today by making a Belladonna related potion call 'Lamonna' which if you did do your homework...you would know how to prepare" Snape smirked as the students started to fill the room with the sounds of panicking whispers. 'Music to my ears' Snape hummed in his mind.  
  
"Can anyone tell me about how the potion 'Lamonna' got its name and what it does to the person who consumes it?" he pretended to look around the class but already knew who his victim of the day was.  
  
"Mr. Potter I believe you have an answer?" his smirked curled even more.  
  
"Um" Harry blurted out of pure panic because he really didn't know the answer. It was as if his brain had turned into mush.  
  
Hermione (waking from her daze) seeing this pushed her homework parchment in front of Harry. Harry glanced at it and immediately picked it up.  
  
"Umm yes! It gets the name from a Spanish form of Belladonna that can only found in a curtain part of the Spain and recently in some parts of England. The potion is used to heal people from a number of things such as memory loss, and most flesh wounds." Harry ended nicely but he knew Snape wouldn't let him off the hook just like that.  
  
"Well potter you for got to mention that Lamonna can be highly dangerous when mixed incorrectly in anyway! Some Wizard's have been known too have fallen into a coma like sleep all because they added 2 newt eyes not 3, that is why wizard's and Witches that grow Lamonna must report to the Ministry of Magic. But because Hogwarts grows the plant we have permission to use for study and study alone! Everything makes a difference with this potion. That will be 5 points off Gryffindor for over looking the most important of information!" Snape snapped at Harry and tuned to the black board to write the task down.  
  
"Thanks anyway Herm " Harry whispered to her and gave her an apologetic look.  
  
"It's okay, at lest we knew it was coming" she answered and went back to Draco watching.  
  
'He's not that good looking, I mean...so what he looks better with that hair cut he still got white blonde for a colour. But he does have a nice build...EWWWWWWWW STOP IT! ARE YOUR SICK IN THE HEAD OR SOMETHING? This is Draco Malfoy your thinking of here! The Boy that's been we have been enemies for years! He puts everyone down, not to mention he calls you mud blood all the time. AND NOW YOUR THINKING ABOUT HOW HOT HE IS!'  
  
Ignoring her thoughts, she then looked above his head to see the black board where Snape had written down Some instruction and the list of working pairs. She was yet again with Neville Longbottom. She figured it must have been because Snape didn't what anything to go wrong. Ron was with Seamus, Lavender with some Slitheren boy, and Draco was paired up...with Harry?  
  
'This is going to be a very long potions class' Hermione thought to herself as she silently got up and pulled her cauldron from her bag and started making her way to where Neville was sitting.  
  
Draco was confused after the incident with Granger. When their eyes meant he experienced a feeling that was forgine to him. But it was beautiful.  
  
For that seconded he notice the warmth in her brown eyes that he had dreamed of, warmth that he was not able to respond to.  
  
Coming back to reality he looked up at the black board and found that his name was next to...  
  
"Bloody hell" his stomach flinched as he saw the name 'Harry Potter' in writing.  
  
He looked over his shoulder to see that Harry was also having the same reaction to the news.  
  
Harry started to gather his things and walk over to Draco's bench with a sore look in his eyes when Draco just turned away and ignored him.  
  
"Harry when you have the chance, elbow him for me" Ron said as he taped Harry's shoulder pushed him in Draco's direction. This didn't help because Harry knew that as much as he did want to "hurt" Malfoy, Snape would be on his case the whole time with or with out Draco's help.  
  
15min latter  
  
Draco and Harry had work thru the first 5 step of the Lamonna potion and had 3 steps left before completing it; they did this with out fighting. This was accomplished by how they manage to work with out any means of communication; this meant that they didn't look like they were working together at all. They did not say a word to each other, they didn't make eye contact, they both working in silence.  
  
Harry was surprised by this, he had at lest 200 come backs planed in his head incase Draco was to strike at him with some stupid comment about how stupid or weak he was...but the moment just never came.  
  
Draco was doing most of the work, because Harry just didn't know what he needed to do. Even if he like the idea of not talking, Harry knew he had to do something before Snape walked over and got him for not working. But he would rather die then ask Draco what he had to do next.  
  
'That would just be showing a sign of weakness' Harry thought and started to try and look over Draco's shoulder to see where he was up to.  
  
"You could hand me that jar of bat blood" Draco broke the silence, but looked as if he hadn't said a thing as he picked up a piece of parchment to record down the reaction between Lamonna and Lavender that he had just witnessed.  
  
At first Harry didn't realized it was Draco who spoke. Harry started to debate with him self whether he should simply pick up the jar of the dark red blood or not to. Was this going to show Draco that he was a slave? 'Draco's got to be up to something, he's not acting normal today.'  
  
"Why don't you get it your self Malfoy?"  
  
Draco looked up from the cauldron and striate into Harry's eyes that sent a cold chill down his spine. With complete boredom, Draco then reached over the table and grabbed the jar and went back to what he was doing. "Now did that look so hard?" he asked Harry with the same board tone.  
  
Draco couldn't care less about Potter; sure his liked to play with Harry mind from time to time. But most of the time he could not believe how much of a child Harry really was. He acted as if he was in kinder garden. All Draco wanted to do was be done with this potion before Potter went into his "I'm the victim" mode which was more pathetic then his most often used "hero" mode where his head became the size beach ball.  
  
Harry's face burned with rage, he didn't know if he was angrier with Draco for being a smart ass or of himself for being dumb ass. At the same time his mind tick away trying to think of the perfect comeback. But he was interrupted by a large "Bang" of a small explosion that came from the other side of the classroom, which was quickly followed by screams.  
  
Heads turned to see Neville Longbottom who stood against the back Wall; his face was paler then any ghost in the school and his lower lip was shivering.  
  
"WHAT IS IT NOW LONGBOTTOM?! MUST I-"Snape started to shout but the expression on his face changed as he looked down to the floor where a person lay. "Oh Longbottom what have you done..." the world slipped from his lips almost a whisper.  
  
While the Gryffindor girls started to cry, the Slitheren students roared with laughter at the accident. 'A Gryffindor is it?' Draco thought to himself because from where he and Harry were standing they couldn't see a thing and had to rely on the crowd's reaction. 'Must've been Longbottom again, they should really get a full time baby sitter for that boy' Draco was about to join the laughter until he saw that Longbottom was being cared for by Lavender...  
  
"Move aside! Give her space! Step aside!" Snape snapped at the students who had huddled around the Gryffindor as if she was a bon fire. Then he ducked down to the ground out of Draco's view.  
  
The students quickly shuffled to the side, whispering loudly to each other.  
  
Draco's smile faded as the students gave way giving him a better view. The features of his face harden as he realized that Gryffindor who was actually lying unconscious on the ground was Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry quickly rushed pass Draco pushing other people aside to get to Hermione. Ron quickly followed him.  
  
Hermione lay on the ground her hair and face covered in a sliver like liquid, and the cauldron lay beside her coated in the same liquid.  
  
As Harry was just about to touch her when Snape grabbed him by the arm pulling him back up on his feet.  
  
"We must not touch her! She's still covered in the potion! We do not know what the affected is!" Snape pushed Harry and Ron back and started to move towards Neville with much speed. And garbed him by his robes. "WHAT HAPPENED LONGBOTTOM? TELL ME WHAT YOU REMEMBER!"  
  
Neville was already speechless but this incident put him into a deeper state of shock. When Snape loosened his grip on the poor boy, Neville fell to the ground and also became unconscious.  
  
"AH! YOU POTTER! IF YOU WANT TO HELP SO MUCH! YOU AND WEASLEY, GO AND GET MADAM POMFREY FROM THE HOPITAL WING AND TAKE LONGBOTTOM WITH YOU! DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME!" by now Snape could not control his tone of voice as shouted out instructions.  
  
Even if Harry and Ron hated Snape they listened to his every word. They first picked up Neville by the arms and legs then ran out of the classroom without saying a word to him or each other.  
  
After Harry and Ron had left the room Snape yet again paced around the room trying to think of what he had to do next. He looked up from the ground to see a classroom full of terrified students. 'They shouldn't be here' he told himself.  
  
"ALL OF YOU! GO TO YOU HOUSE COMMEN ROOMS OR YOUR NEXT CLASS! THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE HERE! YOU ARE OF NO USE HERE!"  
  
As he shouted the students started to move around to the desks to get their bags in silent and moved out of the classroom. Until they heard his shouts once more.  
  
"MR. MALFOY!"  
  
Draco looked up from Hermione's still body to Snape's face, which was filled with anger at that moment.  
  
"I MUST GO OVER TO THE HEAD MASTER TO REPORT THIS INCIDENT, I TRUST YOU CAN LOOK AFTER MISS GRANGER WHILE I AM GONE! I WILL NOT BE LONG BUT WHAT EVER YOU DO...DO NOT TOUCH HER UNDERSTAND!"  
  
"Yes" Draco said smoothly as if none of this was affecting him.  
  
There was a moment of stillness between them before Snape look away and went for the door, pushing students to get out of the classroom. Then shut the door behind him.  
  
Draco started pacing the room, eyes on Hermione's face that was usually hidden behind her hair...and wondered...  
  
'I could, but then it just wouldn't be me would it?'  
  
Draco thought to him self as he walked slowly over to Hermione whose rosy cheeks were becoming white. Which cause Draco to frown in frustration. He knew she was slowly dieing, there was no way that the professor's get there in time to save her because they were all the way in the dungeons. If he was going to help her it was now or never.  
  
'Would it be so bad if she died?' the thought crossed his mind,  
  
'If only it was Potter or company who was in her position, then the decision wouldn't be hard at all...but it wasn't as if she's much different...was she?'  
  
"What do you think Miss Granger?" he asked for her opinion, He knew that if she was able to answer she would of said something along the lines of would 'I rather die then be helped by you'. She was after all, stubborn as Hell.  
  
Draco notice that her lips were now growing lighter and lighter, and remembered how soft and warm they felt in the dream, the thought sadden him causing a pain in his chest making it hard for him to breathe.  
  
"Fine..." he decided  
  
He bended down beside her, pulled her head up and held her in his arms and wiped the sliver off her face, totally forgetting what Snape had said about touching her.  
  
She was so light it was as if he was holding nothing in his arms, her flesh was ice cold and her breathing was so faint for a moment he thought she wasn't breathing at all.  
  
Then holding her with one arm, with his free hand he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a small bottle that contained rich red liquid...it was blood.  
  
He pulled the cork out with his teeth and spat it out to the side. For it to work she would have to drink all of it. There was only one fast way of doing this that came to mind...and grinned  
  
Acting fast Draco poured the copper tasting blood into his mouth and thru the bottle aside.  
  
Desperate he quickly grabbed Hermione's face and kissed her savagely, pressing his lips hard agents hers, filling her mouth with the warm blood from his.  
  
There was a sudden shock that went from her body into his when there lips meant, flashes of the dream came into to him at the same time he was over whelmed by her sweet sent of wild berries which made his head spin.  
  
Her lips became warmer, 'it's working' Draco chanted away in his head. Soon after the warmth had spread over her face, the colour had come back to her cheeks. Draco smirked at his little accomplishment.  
  
'I...Draco Malfoy...had saved her, Hermione Granger's...life. Interesting' Draco hadn't really thought about it in that light but, but already the perks were becoming visible to him. Maybe it wasn't a waste of time after all.  
  
She was still unconscious, but she looked more comfortable now with her head against Draco chest and her hands holding on to his robes.  
  
Draco had to bite the inner part of his cheek to keep his self from laughing.  
  
'Cute, scary...but cute' Draco admitted as stole another soft kiss, kissing away the blood off her soft strawberry lips and licked his own lips clean. He rested his chin on her shoulder to whisper something into her ear.  
  
"Well Granger, you and me are defiantly going to have a lot of fun this year...o most defiantly"  
  
TBC  
  
What did you think? Yes Hermione was asleep that whole time. (Sounds freaky but hey...it works) Going to see Harry potter next weekend (woo-who!) the 3rd book is my fave out of the 5 books so I'm very excited. By the why sorry about any spelling mistakes I haven't had that much time to look at it but I hope you liked it. See you next chapter. Ozze xx 


	5. Reflections

A/N from Ozze:

Hello readers, I like to say that I LOVED the Harry Potter Movie. It was so cute.

Sorry that I have been letting my writing slide away people, it's not just because I never had the time because of my exams (cause that normally never stopped me) right now I'm just going thru a teenage-dram-stage where nothing in my life is turning out and with that happening I find my self becoming slack and letting my self go in more ways then one (apart for gaining an unhealthy amount of "kg") which is horrible! And out of all this I am not only letting myself down but also you guys and the people I really love like my parents and my friends who have always been there for me.

But the number one person that I must give my soul to and beg for forgiveness is Malinda Ho.

My mastermind editor whom I call Homa. Who in the kindness of her big heart. Had agreed to help edit my sucky spelling for your enjoyment. She is a bigger Harry Potter fan that I know and a very good friend. But I have let her down. And Malinda I am so sorry.

Hope you enjoy this chapter that I have cooked up for you.

Ps: I like to thank all of you who had reviewed me (every one but Demetri, Ps to your PS: "you don't know anything "Mitri" so stop confusing people : P")

And about the blood thing this chapter will explain everything. If not the next chapter will do it.

PSS: Happy 18th Birthday Zean! One of my best Friends...

Ozze xx

Disclaimer:

JK Rolling owns the characters and the bases of this story...and the world (--;) but she dose not own my imagination...the thing in which I can't live without. ï?S

Dream kiss Chapter 5: "Reflection"

At first Hermione felt as if she had fallen thru ice as the pricing cold sweep over her whole body...she couldn't move.

'Was this going to be quick?' she wondered.

Then she felt all the cold rushing thru her vines leading to her heart, which was already beating so hard it felt as if it was going to go burst out of her chest.

It was as if someone had put a sword right thru her... the pain was too over whelming, she couldn't think.

She tried to scream but there was no air in her lunges.

She wanted it to be over, for it to end...to die.

Momentarily, the flash of blue light had disappeared, her whole body was numb, and She felt herself falling backwards.

This was it, her moment had come, her sweet release

Then suddenly, the falling stop. Someone had caught her in mid air...she was safe in someone's arm.

She couldn't believe her eyes how did he find her? He wasn't meant to know.

"Did you really think I was going to let you go? After all we've been thru?"

Draco said to her softly as he gently lowered her to the ground placing her head on his lap.

He was angry. His eyes solid, the features of his face had hardened. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him this way.

No, she couldn't let him do this, she had to die there was no other way. She had to do this for him.

With all her strength she held on to his robes tightly as she tried to speak to him.

"It's bet-err...it's b-better this w-way D-Draco...I...w-Want...this...AHHHHH", she got another shock reminding her that the pain was still there.

"L-Let me...go"

"No" Draco's voice seemed shaken, not at all like Draco.

He kissed her, gently on the lips. A kiss that put the warmth back into her body and took the all pain away.

When Hermione opened her eyes again she found herself no longer in Draco's loving arms, But laying in a bed in the hospital wing.

With this Hermione suddenly sat bolt right up, looking around wildly.

'It was just a dream? Again?' Hermione asked as she looked around room for Draco...she didn't want him to go.

"Hermione! Your awake!" she heard a voice come from her side, which belonged to Ron.

"What happed?" she said weakly, as she started to feel her head spin from getting up too quick. She then gently lowered her self back down onto her pillow.

"Hermione! Oh my god we thought! They thought that! Thank god your alright!" Harry told her in a cheery voice as he came up to the side of her bed and pulled her up and held her in his aims.

Hermione blushed...

"So...umm is anybody going to tell me what happened? And-" It was only then did she notice the wizard chest set that was in play at the end of her bed which must have belonged to Ron. "How long have I been in here?"

Harry sat down at the end at her bed and gave Ron a glance, who gave him a reassuring nod (that made Hermione nervous); Harry then began telling her the story.

"Well...you been here since 1st period it's almost dinner now. You had a little accident with the Lamonna in potion's...but it wasn't your fault...Neville told the Professor's that he must of accidentally handed you Mandrake root instead of the Sun root-"

"Then the potion exploded in my face..." Hermione cut him off "That's the last thing I remember...what happened after?" she looked back to Harry, but Ron started to continued the story

"-Yeah, well...you were on the ground, and everyone became jumpy even Snape. He told Harry and myself to take Neville to the hospital wing and call up Madam Pomfrey. It must have been really serious because in the group of Professor's in the room with you, Dumbledore was one of them.

"But we weren't allowed to be in there with you so Snape told me, Harry, and Malfoy to go to our next class but-"

"Wait a second, Malfoy? Why was he there?" Hermione asked putting herself on to her elbows to get a better listen.

"Well, we were wondering that too. But apparently Snape needed to go and get the other Professor's so he left "Malfoy" to look after you, because he was "the most trusted student"...he came out smiling and everything! He must have been up to something, but you know we couldn't do anything about that but we were really worried about you. We told..."

Hermione ignored Ron because her thought's where filled with questions about Malfoy.

'Why would he have to smile about? Was he smiling because I was hurt? Must have been...'

Thinking about it Hermione remembered how Draco had helped her in her dream, and how gentle he was towards her had seemed so real.

It sadden her to think in real life Draco would actually find more enjoyment in her death then safety.

'What was I expecting? Did I really think he was going to care about me? This is after all Draco Malfoy I'm thinking about right? And it "was" just a dream after all. And why should I care if he gives me the time of day anyway? It's not like I "like" him or anything...right?'

Before she could answer her own thoughts she was interrupted by Ron's talking once more.

"-So I was all 'No she not going to DIE Harry' and he was all 'But what if she does? What would we do then' so I told him 'I guess we would have to do our own homework from now on won't we!'" Ron had started laughing until he saw Hermione, who was eyeing him in a you-just-gone-a-bit-too-far way. Ron quickly stopped before Harry started to talk.

"Well Herm, we better be head off to the grate Hall for dinner. Can you believe Ron hasn't eaten since lunch because of you! Do you want us to bring you a doggy bag or something?" Harry said as Ron came over to her side and gave her a big hug. She smiled.

"No thanks Harry, the thought of eating anything kind of out of the question for me now"

Saying that she realized how true it was. Just the thought made her feel sick in the stomach.

Ron let go of her and walked back to the end of her bed before Harry also put his arms around Hermione and pulled her towards him towards him.

With this Hermione could smell clean soap, which had always been Harry smell.

But with him also came an unfamiliar smell...

The smell was so strong she could taste it! The taste was sickening sweet and a tint coppery...she felt herself suddenly becoming thirsty for the sweetness...if only she could get to it...she knew it was coming from Harry...from under his skin... Hermione closed her eyes trying to find the exact spot of his neck to-

"Get some sleep okay Hermione and we'll back tomorrow. Come on Ron I bet Cho's wondering were you are "

After one smile, Harry suddenly let go of Hermione and with a blink of an eye they were both gone out of the Hospital wing.

She was by her self now.

Hermione let out a small moan before falling back down on to her pillow.

'WHAT WAS THAT? Was I going to suck on Harry's neck!!'

She didn't know what had got into her, her face started to burn red at the thought.

'Maybe it's an over all thing, I have had a big day' she thought to her self as she turned over to her side to face the window and saw that it was pitch black out side.

She went back to her thoughts

'After all, it has really been a long day. With the dreams and the accident in the position class nothing seems to be going right at all that day... And to top it off I'm thirsty as hell!'

'Well at lest that's one thing I could fix' she glanced towards the bedside table where she found a glass bottle filled with water alongside it was a big silver goblet.

She sat her self up and reached for the tow things. She poured the water in the goblet and pulled it up to her face to drink.

The water was not as refreshing as she thought it would be instead it tasted bland.

'The goblet must have been used for taking medicine before...that's why it taste funny...'

She looked into the goblet and with a sudden shock dropped it letting the water spill over her lap and pulled her hands to her face.

"No! No way!" she said out loud, while her hands touched her face all over as if she were making sure it was still attached...because when she had looked into the goblet her face was...

Hermione jumped out of the hospital wing bed and ran for the first floor girls bath room with out thinking about anything else. When she had reach her destination she stopped in front of the mirrors to is if it were true...

To her horror it was.

She was directly in front of the mirror yet she could not see herself. Every feature of the bathroom behind her reflected in the mirror. Yet she was not there. She looked down to make sure she wasn't wearing an invisibility cloak in which she wasn't. But she still was not visible in the mirror...she had no reflection!

She couldn't understand how this could be happening to her. She knew that she wasn't invisible and yet she must have been the only one with no reflection because if it was affecting the whole school Harry and Ron would of told her before.

And it couldn't have been the Lamonna potion because she had remembered the formula for the potion and nothing in it could of contributed in invisibility in anyway. And the only creature that had no refection was the-

"Vampire?" she said out loud.

Her mind stopped as she heard loud foot steps in the hallway, just outside and they were coming fast.

She didn't want to be seen with out an refection she did know what other people would think. Even she didn't want to think about it.

Acting quickly, she ran to the closest bathroom stall and closed the door gently to make sure that she wasn't heard and stood on the toilet keeping her feet off the ground. Hoping she would not be found.

TBC

A/N:

Readers sorry about the shortness I think I'm going to have to move the story to R cause Draco is holding back a lot! It so not health for him you know he's got to let out all the F and B, etc words to be him. So if you can't find it you will know why okay.

And you know the drill with the spelling, soooooo sorry I'll fix it some other day (shut it Mitri...).

This chapter "was" longer actually the 6th chapter was originally apart of this chapter but then I thought ...why bore you any longer. So if you still have questions about the blood I think if you can't figure it out yet Draco will fill you in on the next chapter.(--;)

Thank you for supporting me by reading. I really want to know what you think plz review okay.

Got to go The OC's on now...(yummy)

Love, love

Ozze xox


	6. The Vampire tears

A/N: okay here are some answers for those vamp questions. I can't give it all away because all the little things are in the next chapter. As you have noted I have moved this story to R rated because I can't help but feel like I'm holding back. And the dreams are getting hotter by the next! I have 5 chapters lined up for you guys. The only problem is that I have to try and connect them. I'm introducing one of my own character's 2 of 3 chapters from now I thinks you'll all like him. And somebody is going to die! Who could it be? Is it more then one?…guess you'll have to wait to find out. Hehehe

Also I rush too much so I didn't get anyone to edit this so bear with me okay.

Back to the show, I like to give this chapter out to my Hong Kong friends in which I have been so bed to. Crystal. Every one should have a friend like her. She has cried for me and laughed at me. She is beautifully generous and kind. I LOVE YOU GIRL!

As always thank you for reviewing my Fic, your all on my XMas list!

Ps. one question when's the 6th book coming out J.K? Soon I hope!

Disclaimer: I do not own these people for J.K rolling made them and they are beautiful in very way. Well written too might I say. And don't forget beautiful! She owns all and everything, even a nice sports car I hear.

Dream Kiss Chapter 6 "Vampire Tears"

Ten minutes before Hermione's bathroom break down. Draco Malfoy had just realized that the symptoms were starting to kick in when he was at the Slytherin dinning table in the Great Hall.

'Perfect timing' Draco thought. 

Things were just as usual, until the food had appeared on the table before him. The smell of the beautifully cooked feast was bleak and sickening, it had caused Draco's inside to turn.

With that Draco knew that he must have accidentally swallowed some of the "Tears" potion when he tried to pass it thru Hermione. Thru her lips…

Draco grinned. Remembering Hermione's sweet face agents his chest with her lips stained blood red, her hair curled around her face like little question marks begging to be played with, and her sweet rich aroma that reminded him sunlight and honey. He desired her lips on his. Just like the Dream the thought kept replaying in his mind.

Hard to believe it was the same Granger that had knocked him out in 3rd year and cast a number of unpleasant spells on him thru the years. What a temper. It was a good thing she was cute angry.

"Ha" Draco said out loud at the concept. Causing people to look up at him for a moment in which he just ignored them.

To Draco, Hermione Granger was now just like any other girl he had known. Which was a step up from her "Potter lover" image.

And she was intelligent which meant she would have been hard to charm, she was after all the brain behind Dream Team Potter. Without Hermione, Potter would have been finished with in first year.

'_But the Table's have turned'_ Draco thought

Because Draco had saved her life, Hermione would not only owe him her life but will need him more then ever.

The Tears potion would have taken care of that part. And Draco was sure that even a wiz such as Hermione wouldn't know a thing about the potion. Because nothing had been written about it. Well at lest not out side the evil wall of black magic that she stay so far away from.

The lack of information will drive her up the wall with madness.

The only one she could turn to will be none other then Draco himself.

Hermione will have no choice but to trust him. Draco will be in control.

Other then her snapping at him 24/7, the idea of being with the suddenly cute Granger was surprisingly inviting.

But that wasn't the best part.

No the real beauty to it was just imagine Potter and Weasel trying to function with out the brains of the tribe. No one to do there home work, no one solve their little problems or do their deed's.

Draco really wanted to see was the look on their faces when Hermione told her friends that she wanted Draco more then anything in the world. And as Draco and her walked hand in hand away without looking back, from (what Draco imagined) Harry on his knee's with tears behind his round glasses, as he realized he lost the best thing in his life and falls in defeat.

The thought warmed him, there seemed to be positive points all over. It was a bit of work but he had nothing better to do. And besides he needed the entertainment anyway.

But there was still a problem that Draco would have to face sooner or latter. No matter how hard it was Draco was going to have to give an explanation to Hermione about the potion with out giving away too much.

Draco was going to check on Hermione just before Dinner that day, but when he got to the hospital wing he could hear Potter talking about how brave and helpful they where. His head, the size of a beach ball as he went on.

Instead of making a scene in the hospital wing he walked away cursing potter and company.

Draco looked up from the his table to the Gryffindor's where he could see Harry and Ron chatting away like every other day, not at all affected by the fact that Hermione wasn't there with them.

It made Draco wonder if they would be any different if she had died, would her so-called "friends" actually be sadden by it?

As he thought he heard their loud laughter from across the room as someone told them a joke. Draco shook his head and turned away.

'_I almost feel sorry for Granger, for being so blind'_ he thought

Before he was interrupted by a high pitched voice coming from beside him.

"Draco, What are you thinking about? You look so relaxed.' Pansy, whom at that moment was clinging to his arm like a leach asked Draco.

'_Relaxed…no more'_ Draco thought before turning to see Pansy next to him. Wishing he could run.

Pansy, Her hair was black like her eyes and painted nails. She had a thin long face in which her cheekbones were exposed, looking like she needed to be force-feeding. Not to mention the thick layer of makeup in which made her look as if she was death in a bad disguise. A wanna-be-model but with no success what so ever was in Draco's eyes.

Draco sharply tugged his arm away.

And said calmly

"Nothing that anyone at your level of O.W.L's could find amusing Parkinson. Why don't you go whore up somewhere else for the rest of today. I bet some sad Gryffindor will be desperate enough to sleep with you let alone talk to you" Draco told her and turned away.

Crabbe and Goyle, who were on the opposite side of the table, started laughing hard at Draco's comment. Before they went back to re-pigging out on their roast ham.

'_Why did I end up with these people? ' _Draco asked himself for the 100th time that week and rolled his eyes. Feeling his temper rise.

At this Pansy Snatched Draco's arm once more, holding it close to her bony body as she started to whisper into his ear…

"Think your so bloody sharp, don't you my darling?"

Not even bothering to look at her Draco tiredly replied

"'Darling?' Really Parkinson you should stop using words that you have no clue what they mean in the first place. Just leaves you open"

Draco could feel her long nail's digging into his arm but didn't react to it. She continued to speak.

"Well just watch what you say to me 'Hon'. You don't want me to tell that good old Daddy of yours what a bad boy you've been. Do you 'my' Draco?" She said ending it with her soft horrible giggle.

Draco faced her, glaring her into silence.

"Let go" Draco said warningly.

As Pansy's face became a ghostly white, she loosened her grip on Draco's arm in which he tugged back as he swiftly got up from his table exited the Hall and headed for the toilets, finding it hard to hold back his anger.

Pansy was one of the million reason's Draco despised his father. As long as Pansy's father (Zac Parkinson) had the money to get the attention of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius would forever be open to any suggestion to enforcing and support a horrible matching relationship between His son Draco and Pansy the Daughter of a trusted, fellow Deatheater.

And if Draco were to ever disagreed with the "wonderful partnership with future benefits " as Lucius called it. He warned Draco that every thoughtless action had its consequence's.

"And in this case" Lucius told Draco one night in there cold mansion in seconded year when the whole ordeal had began "Say if something were to provoke a 'harsh' spell to slip out from my wand and accidentally kill my own beloved son, or worse my beloved wife…now wouldn't that be horrible shame?"

"Sonovabitch" Draco said out loud pulling his mind back down to earth finding himself in the out side corridor. He tried to remember what he was doing again.

'_The chamber' _

Draco decided that the best that entrance to the chamber would be in the girl's toilet on the first floor. He had cleared the mess made by Potter there for it wasn't blocked anymore. So he could use it as a quick escape from the great Hall if he needed it.

Making sure there was no one in the toilets Draco glanced around and paced the room. Then he waved his wand towards the door, which close with a soft bang, so people couldn't see what he was doing. He swiftly walked over to the sink with the snakehead and took hold of it.

Draco looked into the mirror and found the 3rd symptom had already taken place…his refection was gone.

'_An end to a horrible long day"'_ Draco thought. But felt he should have taken it back before he jinxed it.

As he was about to tugged at the snakehead, he heard a noise from behind him. Draco looked in the mirror but saw no one and pulled his attention back to the sink when he suddenly felt something poking his back…it was the end on a wand.

'Fuck' 

"Hello to you to Granger" he said smoothly for he knew who it was.

Draco turned around slowly to find Hermione Granger's face flushed and dazed. The hand she used to hold her wand to Draco's face was shaking, but he knew that it wasn't because she was afraid. He also noticed her canine teeth had began to sharpen as she spoke. She was transforming faster then he was. She was weak from the hunger. The hunger for blood.

'_I should of gotten to her first… This is not how I wanted to do this.'_

Draco thought as he quickly decided on his next course of action.

"Malfoy… you don't have a refection too?!" Hermione said to him her voice a little higher then normal. As she stumbled a little before standing firmly in front of him again.

"Never miss a thing do we Granger?" Draco slowly said, flashing her a grin as he forced himself to look in her dark and confused eyes. Feeling a prang of guilt for being the cause of her pain.

'_At lest she's not dead' _he reassured himself.

"What am I turning into Malfoy?" Hermione asked him her wand poking hard into Draco's chest warning him to be careful with his words.

Draco glanced into her brown cinnamon eyes that were deprived of the warmth that was normally there, and felt Hermione lower her wand slightly waiting for an answer. His whole body wanted to reach out to her and comfort her, or at the very lest help her to stand because she was too weak to do even that at the moment. It took everything he had to hold back his own body_. She was still after Granger_. He reminded himself.

"Vampire…Granger, but then you would have already know that from the reflection." Draco told her keeping his eyes on hers as he waited for her to respond.

There was a moment of silence between them as Draco saw Hermione mind in action, trying to understand her situation. Her face was almost her usual Granger self. Then as if everything in her mind had clicked into place Hermione face changed and became emotionless. Like She finally understood.

"Shit…" the words slipped from his lips as he turned to face the closed door behind him.

Dinner in the Hall must have been over because people had started to heading back toward their dorms. Draco could hear the chattering of people coming thru the out side corridors.

Draco had no choice but take Hermione into the chamber too. He knew they both couldn't just wait to be found. Hermione wasn't strong enough to be around other people just yet.

"What did you do to me Malfoy?" Hermione asked him, her voice soft with anger.

"Nothing much, just saved your life…" Draco smirked at her before tugging the snakehead.

Moments later the wall fell back and sank into the ground reveling the passage to the chamber of Secrets.

Draco watched as Hermione eyes became wide as she began glancing from the dark, damp passage to Draco. Looking stunned for words.

He had to hold back from laughing at her sudden cuteness as he took action.

"I'll explain latter," Draco said before Hermione could ask him anything.

He then grabbed hold of her wand hand and pulled her toward the passageway, clamping his free hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

Hermione was strong yet powerless in his arms. He could feel her heart betting hard thru her soft curves agents his chest as he pulled her in closer towards him before the wall reappeared behind them. When Hermione had stopped struggling and settled defeated and weak agents him. Draco rested his chin on the top of her head He could smell the strong sweetness that was Hermione all over, it was so strong it left him feeling dizzy.

Draco was holding her for what seem like forever, until he realized what he was doing and loosen his grip. But quickly held on as he felt Hermione slip thru his arm like water.

"Fuck…Granger?" his voice soft but firm, and a little worried. Draco held her up with one arm putting a hand under chin to discover that she had fainted on him.

Draco arched an eyebrow at her sleepy face with its tear stained cheeks. She was sad, but over all beautiful and peaceful.

Hermione mumbled in her fainted state, still trying to stay awake. After a moment of trying she gave up knocked out by the lack of energy.

'_Dajavu ' _Draco thought before he started to laugh into her hair, incapable of holding it back anymore.

"Is this going to happen every time we meet now?" he said to her life

less body as he scoped her into his arms. Hermione was still as light as he remembered, but more alive then this morning. He felt himself relax.

'_Got to feed this girl or the wind will blow her away' _he ginned in spite of himself.

Once he started making his way thru the many turns of the passageway Draco realized it wasn't Hermione's heart that was betting faster as the moments past.

It was his.

TBC very Soon!

A/N: Ta'da people. What do you think? Okay? I think so. I know that ending is dajavu, it's just that I didn't want Hermione's opinion on the whole chamber thing, I just wanted to get to the point about the Vamp blood for you guys. Like I know it drags on a bit but so does the actual book…not that that's a bad thing. I'll get someone to edit the mistake latter. When I have time. My next chapter is in the editing room so you'll get that soon. Thank you for supporting me by reading. I really want to know what you think pls review okay.

Love ya'll

Ozze xxoo


	7. Stranger in my dreams

A/N: Yes I'm still alive.

Long time no see, I have my reasons really but mostly this year has just been time consuming.

Hope you like this; I'm trying to live the last of my free time.

Ozze xxoo

Disclaimer: Joe k Rowling is the wonderful owner of Harry Potter and I love her work so much I write fanfic's on them. She is the mastermind behind the character in which I write fic's on. So if you like this stuff read "her" book. (Yes this is an add as well)

Dream Kiss: Chapter 7 "Stranger in my dreams"

_Better rush _Hermione thought as she rushed thru the hall ways of Hogwarts not understand _why_ she had to rush or _where_ she was going but it all seemed logical either way. She did however have an odd feeling, as if she was being fallowed by someone.

She looked behind to find an empty brightly lit hallway. The only sound in the air was faint chanting in the background that could have easily been music. She looked down at her watch _1:23am _the clock hands informed her.

_No one else would be walking around this time of night. _Hermione told herself and turned around and began to walk again. Still feeling uneasy.

Just as she thought everything was fine. Her suspicion became reality when she heard the footsteps behind her, she began to walk faster only to hear the loud footsteps speed up behind her. Panic began to rise from the pit of her stomach.

Then the footsteps bust into a run and before she could react, Hermione felt a large hand clamp over her mouth before she scream. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the empty classroom behind her with no trouble.

_Somebody help! _She wanted to cry as she struggled to get out of the person grip but felt weak agents him as fear washed over her when the light of the hall way was shut out by the closed door.

"Serves you right for walking around this late, you of all people should know better" she heard the familiar voice whisper into her ear and relaxed into Draco as the fear died away.

Draco turned her around and held her in his arms as Hermione rested her head on the strong solidness that was Draco's chest and ginned in spite of her self.

Hermione's mind was blank and full of the sounds of her heart beating in her ears. In his arm she felt warm and safe similar to being in a warm bed at home but yet he was more comforting then any bed could ever be. All she wanted to do was stay close to him. Forever.

She shook the thought out of her and faced reality. _It can't happen._

"No! We can't do this he's going to be looking for me if I don't go up to my room now. I don't want to up set him he's been thru a lot" as Hermione looked up at Draco. At his lovely hot sliver eyes on hers and tried to move to stand next to the bookcase at the other end of the room to get away from him.

Something was still wrong. And whatever it was, it was in the room, it was like there was someone in the room with them Hermione couldn't see any one but she couldn't shake the feeling.

"I don't care about him, you shouldn't either" Draco leaned against the bookcase so sure of himself, Hermione wanted to smack him "I want you Granger, and nothings going to stop me even you."

As Hermione moved away But Draco caught her to him, taking her mouth with his. So completely that she stopped moving to enjoy the heat and shudder he kissed into her, feeling her body go warm all over. Her head went dizzy with lust.

With what mind she had left she pulled away from Draco and said. "Why do you keep doing this to me even when I say no?" and he said,

"Because I know you'll say yes in the end" and pulled her back and kissed her again, sliding his hand under her school shirt and bra, moving his hands over her breasts and making her moan while she grappled for sanity.

Hermione tried to get her mind off Draco. She tried focusing on the tapping sound coming from behind Draco, but as Draco's kisses became deepened he won back all of her attention. His hands so hot on her that she shuddered and twisted, and when he slipped his tongue in her mouth she gave up and leaned into him.

"Are you ready for this?" When they pulled up for air Draco whispered breathlessly into her ear eyes hot with lust.

_All I want is you_.

She could feel her pulse kick up when the words flowed from her lips

"God Yes" and fell back into his embrace.

Then everything went black.

Draco was gone. The room was gone. All there was darkness for a moment.

"Draco!" Hermione cried out but all that came back was the sound of her own voice.

Then there was the figure that stood in front of Hermione. Light shining from behind it from she recognized to be a full moon.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered.

The figure then took shape as the gray light from the moon seeped past it leaving a shadow it's profile, a large figure with hair that stood up spiked in every direction, breathing heavily.

Hermione felt a chill run down her spine, all her lustful feelings dieing away as she realized that it wasn't Draco that she should have been running from. _It was Him… _

Suddenly, with no warning the shadow moved, it was stiff, as if the figure wasn't moving at it's own free will. It was painful to even look at,

She could _feel _his pain. His suffering was overwhelming she could cry.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to back away from "it". She was too late; when she opened her again it was inches away from her face!

Causing Hermione to wake up screaming and Draco to jerk up right beside her. When Hermione saw it was Draco next to her in bed she screamed even more.

TBC

A/N: told you this was short. Nice little hot dream there.

Review me and I'll love you forever.

Just humor me okay…

Love ozze.


End file.
